To Take Care
by Laurenke1
Summary: The much spoken about marriage between Harry Potter and Severus Snape is finally here but will everything go as planned? AU warning and Slash warning.
1. The wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: This is a one shot and last in the Care instalment I guess is what you can call it. The muse just struck me and I could not help it. **

**Title: To Take Care.**

**Summary: The much spoken about marriage of Harry Potter and Severus Snape is finally here. But will it be as a wedding is supposed to be?**

**Warnings: Deadly Hallow Spoilers and AU warning and of course slash. **

**Author: Laurenke1. **

"Well, mum, dad, I know that you don't really like Severus but well, he asked me to marry him and I said yes. I love him and all…" Why Harry Potter was explaining himself to his parents' grave in Grogric Hollow was still beyond him but it felt right.

He glanced around the graveyard. In the nearly 3 years since he had first came here, he had visited many times. Now might be the last time that he was standing here as simply Harry Potter. He ran a hand through his dark hair, looking around the graveyard again.

"Dad, I know you might be rolling around in the grave but I also know that you only want me to be happy and well, Severus makes me happy, dad." Professor Potter, Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, tried to explain to somebody who could not hear him.

He could truly ask his father's opinion if he had the Resurrecting Stone but to try and find it in the Forbidden Forest would be nearly impossible and Harry did not truly want it. He wanted to think that his father approved of the choice his son had made with regards to his old enemy.

Harry frowned when he heard something snapping underfoot. He could not help the smile as he saw the tall black haired wizard making his way towards him through the snow. "Tradition says it is bad luck for us to see each other 24 hours before the ceremony, Severus." He softly said.

"That is a foolish muggle superstition, Harry. Besides wizarding tradition calls for the older wizard in the union to apparate with the younger wizard at his side in half an hour before the ceremony…" Severus reached Harry's side, his breathing coming out in wispy clouds.

"Severus, honestly the ceremony is scheduled for 6 o clock tonight. It is barely 9 o clock. Can you not even last 9 hours without me?" The hand that gently tangled in his hair was all the answer he needed.

"Cheeky brat. How you ever made it to be professor is something I know not but are you truly so thick?" Severus' murmur was soft because his lips were busy kissing the younger and smaller wizard's neck that was just visible because of the gold and red scarf Harry wore.

"But to answer your question, our ceremony is taking place within thirty minutes at the ministry. Ronald Weasley and Minerva McGonagall are already there as our witnesses." Severus smirked when he saw his lover's shocked gaze.

"Severus, you promised Mrs Weasley that you would wait with the ceremony until tonight! I mean she went through all the planning to get it done at Hogwarts, during the Christmas break so there would not be any noisy students and only Rita Skeeter will be there for the Daily Prophet to report it to the paper tomorrow so all the people can see the marriage is valid and not some stupid idea…" Harry relaxed as a strong arm went around his waist and he was pulled against Severus' side.

"It is a stupid plan, Potter and it will still take place. But the actual ceremony is just going to be you, me, and our two witnesses and of course Hermione Granger because else Ronald would not go through with the plan. Bloody Gryffindor. All we are waiting for, is you?" Looking up into the dark eyes Harry could see the amusement.

He should have known that Severus would try something. More and more people had been invited and Harry had groaned when he had seen the list for all the people Mrs Weasley had invited. Harry only wanted a quite celebration and he had broken out in a frustrated rage after he had been away from Mrs Weasley.

The moment he had felt the long fingers in his hair and the soft lips against his throat and the idle promise that Severus would do it different, he had surrendered into the care of the older wizard. The regret in the dark eyes nearly had been his undoing. Severus had wanted to make Harry happy and he knew how much Harry hated being paraded in front of the wizarding population.

But he had not expected that Severus would actually do something as crazy as make an early appointment in the ministry to marry Harry. But then it was something exactly what Severus Snape would do. He hated being the centre of attention and would do anything to avoid it. For Harry's sake he had accepted the list that Mrs Weasley had given him but the glint in the dark eyes should have put Harry on his guard.

The fact that the last thing he had said had been a question made Harry realize that if he wanted to do the ceremony tonight then Severus would accept it. But when Harry smiled and looked up, he pulled Severus closer and breathed against the thin lips. "Then what are we waiting for?"

The moment the lips touched his own, Harry felt the arms tighten around him and he was pulled away together with Severus. The sensation of Apperating still made him uneasy and he waited until Severus had steadied him but the next moment he heard the soft cough that Headmistress McGonagall always made when she disapproved of something.

"I do not believe you can already kiss him, Severus Snape." Harry blushed faint red as he released Severus and the older wizard turned to scowl at the elderly woman who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Alright there, Harry?" Ron Weasley, the ginger haired older man was looking at Harry through twinkling eyes as both walked up to stand in front of the elderly wizard who smiled and nodded at him.

"Hello there, Mister Potter, my name is Stephan Teadering. I am a ministry official of Marriages and House Affairs. I am here to oversee the vows and the exchange of rings that will bind you to professor Snape."

"He is Professor Potter, now mister Teadering." Severus softly said as he took his place beside Harry.

"Oh excuse me, Professor Potter. Well now that both parties are here and the witnesses are ready… oh here comes Miss Granger... shall we proceed?" Harry turned around as a bushy haired witch took her place beside Ron and winked at him. Feeling glad that both his friends were here, Harry turned back to the ministry official.

"We are here for the joining of Professor Harry James Potter and Professor Severus Tobias Snape. Will the couple clasps hands please? Harry, please repeat after me."

Harry felt the reassuring warmth of Severus' hand around his own. The dark eyes that locked with his own and the smile he received, the smile that was reserved for him, made him feel weak in his knees but he could not have been happier.

He had never been to a wizard wedding before and he wondered how it went but he then softly repeated. "I, Harry James Potter, take you, Severus Tobias Snape as my bond mate, joining body, name, house and power to thine. With this ring I accept thee into my life and I shall never waver from my support or love from this day forward."

Harry could see the sparkling amusement in the dark eyes and he knew that Severus had added the last part. The gasping of Ron and the smile on his former head of house's face was enough to tell him that it was quite unexpected.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, take you, Harry James Potter as my bond mate, joining body, name, house and power to thine. With this ring I accept thee into my life and I shall never waver from my support or love from this day forward."

"Excellent, excellent. Then I pronounce you bonded. Now if you would please see to the rings and then sign the contract together with the two witnesses." Mister Teadering hid a smile as Severus turned a glare towards him.

Yet Harry could see the well hidden amusement in the potions master's eyes. "I believe you have forgotten something…" Severus softly said in a low voice.

"Oh really, professor? I cannot imagine what I must have forgotten… we exchanged the vows, the rings are right here and they needed to be given to you both and then the document. Oh of course, the congratulations are in order…"

"How about the phrase that I may kiss the groom…" Severus' voice was even lower and for a moment Harry feared that Severus would lose his temper but the older wizard only turned to him and Harry barely had the time to yelp as he was pulled forward sharply and he melted against Severus as the older wizard crushed his mouth to his own.

"Severus Snape, behave yourself!" The elderly headmistress softly scowled the younger man.

Harry was left breathless as Severus pulled back suddenly and answered. "Minerva, I have every right to ravish Harry if I want since he now legally belongs to me. I have been behaving myself accordingly to the duties of an engaged couple and I have not touched Harry in public in a place that would seem inappropriate."

"Yes, Severus had acted according to his duties, including sneaking into my bedroom at night when we were forced to sleep alone. Or when he pulled me into the broom closet on the third floor during lunch…. Yes, he behaved perfectly… as long as we were in public." Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as Severus turned back to look at him.

One dark eyebrow was raised and Harry could see the afford Severus was putting into trying not to laugh by the tight lips. Headmistress McGonagall merely shook her head and when the gently fingers curled around his hand and it was turned, Harry looked down in surprise to see Severus sliding the gold band on his third finger. He was pulled against the taller wizard and then took up the other ring just as Severus whispered. "You will be the dead of me, Potter."

Looking up into the hardened face Harry was relieved to see the amusement in the dark eyes and the smile on the thin lips. He then quickly slid the other ring onto Severus' hand as the long fingers curled underneath his chin and his head was tilted backwards.

This time it was a gentle kiss, not unlike the first kiss they had ever shared and as Harry placed a hand against Severus' cheek he felt his magic tingling. "Harry, you have to get back to the graveyard. If mom finds out you have been away she is going to have a fit." Ron's voice seemed to come through a haze and finally Harry released Severus, reluctantly stepping back.

"Severus will take you back and I trust his sound judgement and the fact that he happens to like his class schedule as it is now, that he will not ravish you all too much." The headmistress snorted softly and Harry felt Severus turn as he buried his face in the taller wizard's cloak to hide his laughter.

"Honestly, the people I have to put up with." Severus sighed and Harry glanced up. The dark eyes were gazing down at him and the face was stern, Harry almost gulped if not for the warmth in the mesmerizing eyes that held his own. He gave Severus a tense smile and the next moment they were whisked away and Harry braced himself for the sudden cold.

"Damn, I forgot how cold it was." He cried out through suddenly stiff lips.

"Trust in me to keep you warm. Do you still wish to say additional goodbyes or shall I take us back to Hogmeade?" Severus' voice was soft but filled with a soft certainty.

Harry knew what Severus' opinion of James Potter was but he was glad that Severus allowed him to visit his parents' grave and stayed with him during that time, wandering the cemetery. "Yeah, just a second."

Harry reluctantly left the warm embrace and walked to the snow covered identical graves. "Look, dad, I am now a Snape. Don't worry I promise I won't become too much like Severus, perhaps in time he will become head of Gryffindor, through you must imagine the horror if that ever happens. I will be back later, I promise. Now I am off to my wedding party. Perhaps I can engage Severus in a dance, through last time that happened I found myself in this predicament so it might not be the best idea I have ever had."

Harry turned back just in time to see the rolling of black eyes as Severus murmured. "I am sure your father and Black are wondering what you have done to deserve such a hell to be married to me. Now come, brat, we have a party to attend to."

"It is not hell, Severus. Truthfully it is the best choice I have ever made…" He ignored the strange look his husband was sending him.

"It is time we get out of this accused cold; the weather is doing strange things to you." Severus laughed lightly as Harry slapped him on the chest softly before accepting the arm and they were back at the village that led up to Hogwarts.

They walked the long winding road up to the castle in silence but it was an easy silence which they usually shared. Harry idly wondered if his stuff had been moved to Severus' rooms yet. He had agreed to come down to the dungeon rooms that were already a home to him.

The first night he had been there Severus had watched in amusement as he added his touches to the well furnished rooms by putting up pictures of similar things. In time the dark haired wizard had gotten used to it and on occasion had knocked some of his own stuff down to make room for more of Harry's things.

"Harry James Potter! Where have you been?" The shrill voice of a short plump woman made Harry wince. He startled when he felt the large and warm hand on his shoulder as the silky voice in his ear made him tremble. "Harry James Potter Snape she means. Well go on, I will be in the dungeon if you need me."

"Abandoning me in my hour of need already, how cruel."

"You faced greater dangers, Victorious One." The last squeeze of his shoulder and the dark clad figure walked with quick strides up the road. "Severus Snape, I want a word with you later."

Severus only nodded and under his breath Harry whispered. "She means Severus Tobias Snape Potter." He had to suppress a giggle at the odd name.

"Come on, Harry inside. There is much that we need to do…."

That evening found Harry walking towards the great hall with his insides fluttering oddly. It was strange, he mussed, he had attended parties before through not held in his honour and not so much speculated about or rumoured about. Harry startled when he was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom but he relaxed when he felt the familiar firmness against his back.

"Have you ever insinuated that I behave like an animal in the bedroom?" The low and silky voice in his ear had him grinning. He did not have to turn to imagine the look on his lover's face or the dancing fury in his eyes.

"No, sir, nor have I ever insinuated the sounds you make when you fall asleep that greatly resemble a roaring lion or the way you stalk towards me, like a panther when you are on the prowl for some meat…." He was suddenly spun around and Severus' lips slammed into him.

Harry moaned into their kiss, hands tangling into the dark long hair of the potions master and finally he was pulled away when he thought he was going to faint for lack of oxygen. "Bloody hell, boy, you should come up with an instruction manual on how to deal with your friend. I just spent the better part of the hour listening to Mrs Weasley's rant about how to behave myself towards you." Much to Harry's satisfaction Severus appeared as flustered as he felt.

Harry found himself laughing; imagine the look of horror on Severus' face when Mrs Weasley paced before him. She could install some fear in Voldemort himself when she was on the prowl. "Arrogant brat." He was informed as he presented his lips for another kiss. He merely received a chaste one as Severus continued. "Else I am unable to perform my duties tonight or we shall be late for our own feast."

Together, hands held loosely they walked towards the great hall. Harry gasped when the doors were pushed open, this was even better then he had expected. Large tables had been set to the side and they were full of various food items. He was barely aware that Severus released his hand and pushed him forward as he lost himself in the spectacle.

The enchanted ceiling showed stars and the house banners of Gryffindor and Slytherin were presented, together with a large portrait of Albus Dumbledore who was twinkling madly. Thousand candles were floating in mid air over a large section of chairs and an empty space that was the dance floor.

Harry smiled when he saw all the people walking forward, all of his friends, many former housemates, some professors and one large camera that flashed brightly in his face together with a high pitched voice. "Harry, Harry, dear over here. Just one picture dear and one…" Her voice was drowned out by the arrival of a big hairy guy.

"Hagrid!" Harry cried out, smiling when the half giant gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid grinned at him.

"Ey, Harry, finally getting hitched and to professor Snape, could never have imagine that, my boy." He flung himself into the big arms and groaned at the hug he received. Glancing around he spotted Severus standing near the portrait of the former headmaster.

His husband was clad in the normal black but with his hair tied back, through it was looser now due to their wild kiss, Harry gasped. Severus had never looked so handsome with the small smile that was playing across the thin lips.

He inclined his head, sending Harry's inside fluttering oddly as he was embraced by a younger ginger haired woman. "Oh Harry, I am so happy for you." Ginny Weasley cried out, his former girlfriend.

She brought with her Dean Thomas, his former housemate who shook Harry's hand and softly said. "Harry, now you can still escape…." Harry laughed softly.

"No, thanks Dean, I am quite happy."

"Harry Potter, a famous last word please before you tie the knot." Rita Skeeter rudely pushed Ginny and Dean aside with her camera man. "There is no last word I want to say to you, Rita, only that I am already married and quite happily so."

His statement made the room fall silent and it seemed like all at once everybody turned towards Severus who raised a black eyebrow in responds and sneered. "Oh good heavens, do you honestly think I could abduct the Boy Who Defeated You Know Who without the help of his best mates?"

Mrs Weasley turned back to stare at her youngest son who gulped before she said. "Ronald Weasley, are you trying to tell me that you helped these two scoundrels getting married, after everything I have been through to organize this party?"

Harry had to stifle a laugh as Ron only answered. "No, mom, I am trying to tell you that we had the help of headmistress McGonagall." In the chaos that followed Harry made his way over to the portrait.

"Hello, professor Dumbledore." He greeted the grey haired and long bearded wizard who smiled at him.

"Hello, my dear boy. I am glad that you and Severus have finally found happiness. I was going to be the one to tie you both together but since Severus beat me to it, as I knew he would, well I can only offer my congratulations."

Severus merely snorted and ran a hand through his hair before Harry felt it settle around his waist in a comforting and oddly possessive manner, hand coming to rest upon his hip. "What are you doing?" Harry worked around a yawn.

The older wizard glanced down, smiling at him with the smile that was only reserved for Harry. Harry suspected Severus had been as restless last night as he had been when Mrs Weasley had forced them to sleep apart. Harry had slept in Ron's room, lying awake until late at night, hearing his friend's snores until he finally fell asleep.

"Posing for our picture." Severus glanced around the room and Harry blinked into the strong light of the sudden flash of the camera. "I do not want any mistakes made that gives the readers of the Daily Prophet that our marriage is invalid and that I will not stake my claim. You are mine." Severus growled softly, sneering towards Rita Skeeter.

Harry had to hide a smile. Severus was normally not an affectionate person but the glances Harry received were all the caresses he needed. Severus would rarely if never pull him a spontaneous hug but when it happened, Harry treasured it all the more. Yet surprisingly since the first time Harry had slept in Severus' bed he had found the man's arm around his waist every morning, pulling him close before Severus rose early to get ready for class.

Sometimes Harry joined him in the shower but mostly Harry lay curled up underneath the warm blankets until Severus would coax him out of bed with the gentle long fingers and kisses that always left Harry begging for more.

Harry was jostled out of his thoughts as the music began to play. It seemed like Mrs Weasley had pulled herself together and accompanied by several dark looks which Severus returned in kind, the party began.

"Shouldn't we be dancing the first dance?" Harry looked up at Severus as the older wizard had yet to tug back his arm and the warm hand that still rested on Harry's hip, not that Harry minded of course.

"We will soon. Perchance we can forfeit this hell for another time? I still have not forgiven you for pulling that stunt at the graduation ball." Contently Harry leaned up against Severus's side.

"Severus, really, there are some duties a newly wed has to perform. Dancing is such a duty. If you truly wish for the public to take your marriage seriously then you must give them no reason to doubt." Dumbledore softly remarked.

Severus glanced up at the older wizard, his face unreadable. "Very well." He murmured softly, catching Harry's arm as the younger wizard was about to walk away to speak to somebody else.

Giving Hermione a wink, Harry allowed himself to be spun around and pressed himself against the taller wizard as Severus caught his lips in a hungry kiss. The camera flashed but Harry was not aware as he lost himself in the soft sensation of the fingers pressing against his scalp, pushing him into a deep kiss as Severus made use of the distraction when Harry moaned to slide his tongue in.

Once more running his hands through the dark and silky hair, Harry undid the ponytail and messed it up, feeling Severus smile into their heated kiss. Finally they broke apart and Harry could see the well hidden longing in the dark eyes.

The camera was still flashing and Severus smirked as he said softly. "Do you know what really would set Mrs Weasley off, if we were to announce to retire now?" Harry could only laugh as he was pushed towards his friends.

He finally met Ron to much cat calling and wolf whistling as he was pounced upon the back. He grinned, knowing he was blushing bright red, especially when Ron said. "Now there will be no mistake that you belong to Snape. That kiss was quite effective."

"And quite appealing, Harry. Congratulations. I am hope that Severus did not hurt you when he abducted you this afternoon to get married early…" Hermione hugged him and with an arm around one of his closest friend, Harry answered.

"No, Hermione, it is perfect. I wish to thank you for all the help that you gave him…"

"No problem, mate, he is quite nice actually when you get to know him. But he does truly love you. It is strange but he wanted it to be perfect, kind of reminded me of how he was in class, it always had to be perfect." Harry felt his heart expand and he turned back to look at his husband who was speaking in soft tones to some of the other professors.

"You are lucky with him, Harry. It just took me a long time to see. It shows in the way he talks about you and how he wants to please you, even asking my opinion if you would like the way he alters things. Congratulations mate." Ron was beaming at him and as Harry looked back at Severus, he received a nod in return but it was enough for him and as he thought about the past day, he sighed, it was how he imagined it, it had been perfect and he was happy with his potions master and that was all that mattered.

The end.

**That was it. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. The wedding night

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Thanks so much for the amazing reviews and somebody asked for the wedding night so here it is. **

**Warning: Sex, slash and AU warning. **

"What, no candles?" Harry James Potter Snape spoke from the doorway when he looked around their shared quarters in the dungeons. The green eyes messy haired man grinned when he was suddenly pushed into the room.

Severus pushed past him as he threw his robe over the comfortable red chair that stood near the fireplace. Severus then went to a cabinet to take out a glass and filled it with fire whiskey, drowning it and filling another.

Harry recognized it as what he had come to call the 'unwinding' part. Every day when they returned from dinner, Severus would fill his glass two times, the first time draining the glass quickly and the second one usually lasted him throughout the evening. The dark haired wizard did this because the fact that he said that he needed to unwind from all the stress he got from teaching so many children a day.

Severus sat down with a sigh, dropping his long legs over the coffee table standing there. Staring into the fire, the dark eyes wizard smiled almost wistfully.

Harry still stood fidgeting in the doorway as Severus called out. "Do you need a written invitation, Potter? Do come in!"

"Severus, honestly, it is Potter Snape since this afternoon as you know very well." Harry walked into the room, eyes a bit gloom and his walk stiff. The younger male checked the library and the other rooms as well before he dropped on the couch with a deep sigh.

Severus carefully put his wand away before he beckoned and asked. "Harry, what is the matter?"

"Nothing, Severus, nothing at all…" Severus stilled his movements, looking at Harry but the younger male refused to meet his gaze until Harry finally continued as Severus knew he would. "Well, I had hoped and expected more since it is our wedding night. I mean, we are already lovers but I just wanted it to be special… just this once but I guess I was wrong, I mean you don't do romantic, right Severus?"

The look on Harry's face nearly made Severus run out to get candles ready but instead the man sneered and answered. "Right you are, Potter."

Watching Severus sipping his drink again, Harry sighed again. The older man did not seem his usual self. He seemed too absorbed in his drink and thoughts. Harry had hoped and thought indeed that they would do things differently tonight then normally.

"I am going to bed." He announced, rising to his feet and waiting a moment, hoping that Severus would pull him to the couch and kiss him senselessly. But no such thing happened. Severus merely continued to sip his drink and for a moment Harry wanted to shout something at the older wizard.

Severus had gone out of his way to please Harry today and while Harry accepted everything that Severus did and wanted, but he had hoped that tonight would be something special after the feast. But it seemed that it would not happen because they had just returned from the feast and Severus had danced perhaps one dance with Harry, but that was only because Mrs Weasley had ordered him to.

Harry had checked every room for he would not put it beyond Severus to surprise him but the only room he could not enter had been the bedroom. So cautioned he opened the door, peeping around the door.

The sight that greeted him was the same as before. The four poster bed was in the middle, for once the bedding changed from green and silver to the more neutral blue and grey. No candle or roses were there or anything was out of place to indicate that something had significantly changed within their relationship.

Harry should really have known better. All his life he had learned that people did nothing more then was expected of them. Severus was just the same. They had been practically living together for two years now and Severus had never done anything what he called 'foolishly Gryffindor romantic'. There were the nights when he was pulled down on the couch and ravished there but otherwise, Severus did not really do anything big to please Harry. The earlier appointment today to get married would have been because Severus himself hated being the centre of attention.

Sighing, Harry shook himself mentally. He should not have overreacted so. He pulled off his robe, throwing it over the chair in the corner as he walked towards the bathroom to change into his sleeping attire.

Opening the door, he let out a startled gasp. The entire room was filled with candles which burned and some actually fragranced nicely. The bath was filled to the brim with big soupy white bubbles and even something which could be identified as rose petals was lying on the tile floor. Two glasses and a bottle of champagne, magically chilled were set near the bath tub.

Swallowing thickly, Harry felt tears starting to form in his eyes. Why he was behaving so foolishly was beyond him but nobody had ever done such a thing for him. Well nothing that was so out of character for Severus to even think of being romantic but to actually do it, it meant that the dark haired wizard had wanted Harry to find out like this.

The sneer and the coldness had been an act. Severus had wanted Harry to think that he would not do anything special tonight so the actual surprise would be overwhelming.

And overwhelming it was. Harry could not form any words through the thick lump in his throat and his eyes were burning. He felt such a fierce love for the wizard who was his own and who had gone to such lengths simply to surprise him.

The next moment hands caught his shoulders and Harry was turned to meet the wide smile. Severus' smile faltered when he saw the tears in the green eyes. "Well this was not the reaction I had been hoping for, my brat. Would you care to tell me what I have done to upset you? I thought I was surprising you with this and that it would please you but it seems I have been wrong."

Severus sighed as he gathered Harry closer to him by closing his arms around the smaller man's trembling shoulders. In the years he had known Harry, he had come to see as what others regarded as normal was all extraordinary for the Boy Who Lived. Small things like saying thank you or the slamming of the door when Severus was angry had made Harry flinch in the beginning, even when the younger man tried his best not to show it to him.

But gratefully they had managed to work through it, so now when Severus slammed the door behind him, Harry sometimes barely glanced up. But sometimes, sometimes he managed to catch Harry off guard and got such a reaction, tonight was a similar time.

The shaking of the dark head against his chest made Severus glance down. He raised a dark eyebrow, even when he knew that Harry could not see it and finally his husband lifted his head to give him a big grin, eyes still red and tearful. "I love it, Severus. I thought you did not do romantic."

Severus was caught of guard as the younger wizard nudged him. Harry was beaming and Severus could feel his smile threatening to burst forth again. This had been the reaction he had been hoping for. It had taken some planning to get everything right but when he saw the look in the green eyes he adored, he could not stop himself from chuckling dryly in responds.

"So, fancy taking a bath?" Severus smirked as he saw the widening of the green eyes. He would worship Harry tonight, making sure that like their first time it would be an everlasting memory between them.

Their love was strong and both had their faults as they struggled with daily life but Severus knew that Harry would never demand of him to change. Little by little, Severus had managed to let Harry know that it was alright to make demands in their relationship, such as fidelity. Severus would rather die then ever harm or hurt Harry but it had taken a while until Harry was comfortable enough around him to tell him what he did and did not like, even outside the bedroom.

The green eyes that sparkled with happiness since the year Harry had begun to teach at Hogwarts and Severus found himself vowing never to make sure that anybody ever hurt Harry. There were times when he could throttle the boy but he made sure that whatever they did, they always spoke about their arguments and it happened on occasion that Harry would shout at him, only to surprise him a moment later by turning around and crushing his lips with his own….

Licking his lips in responds, Severus dropped his head to brush his lips with the delicious soft ones of the one that now belonged to him. His hands began to fumble with the buttons that Harry had already undone on his shirt, seeking the tanned flesh underneath.

Harry moaned as Severus reached out with one arm to wrap it around the lithe frame so he could trap Harry against his chest. The quick fingers of the former seeker made quick work of the many tiny buttons.

The clothes fell to the floor and it left Severus standing in his undershirt which Harry soon tore away, much to the amusement of the older wizard. "Oh don't mind the shirt, the heavens know I still have about a million of them." He remarked dryly.

"It was the shirt of the silken boxers, Severus, you pick?" The purring voice left a hot trail down his chest as did Harry's mouth. The potions master was still amazed at how much Harry wanted him when his nickname at school was greasy git.

Harry lifted his head and shot him a smug look at he asked. "Well, what is your answer, professor?"

"I am not even going to dignify that with a responds, Potter." Severus' hand tangled in the dark locks as he tugged the smiling younger male up. He crushed the lips to his own, pushing Harry back until the smaller wizard's back hit the wall.

Two hands on either side of the dark head and the green eyes widened before the smile came again. Severus leaned in closer to growl. "This snake wants a lion, care to make a last wish before you are devoured?"

Harry looked around wistfully before the green eyes locked with the dark ones. Harry grinned but he did not shake his head before he answered. "Only that you make me roar!" Severus went for the kill then, tipping Harry's head to the side and nuzzling his throat, feeling the blood pump through the vein that rested there.

Harry stiffened against him when he felt the erection press against his stomach. Recognizing the gentle changes in the younger male, Severus began planting soft and wet kisses, slowly moving upwards so he could meet the gaze. The last kiss was planting on the soft dewy cheek and then Severus closed his lips over the open ones of his husband, hands gently sliding the jumper off Harry wore.

Sliding his tongue in, Severus deepened their kiss by wrapping one arm around Harry's shoulder, pushing the boy into a deeper intimacy. He felt the younger male surrender to him as Harry slid his arms around Severus' neck, pressing himself against the tall wizard with a deep throaty moan.

Burying his hand on the soft dark hair, Severus shivered when one of Harry's smaller hands travelled down his chest, over his flat stomach and towards the waistband of his trousers. Soon the second hand joined the first and without breaking their kiss, only to allowing a small amount of breathing in, Harry began working the button off and the zipper loose.

Feeling the hands gently push his pants down over his hips, Severus broke the kiss to step back and kicked away his shoes, eyes travelling over Harry's form. The lips were swollen from their gentle kiss and Harry looked flustered, eyes peering over his glasses which had slipped to the end of his nose. The boy was biting his lip between his teeth Severus found the sight quite appealing.

He felt a low growl rise in his throat and the mouths of his lips curled into a smile. "You make a most tasty meal, Potter." He purred and Harry's lips curled into a smile as well.

The younger male pushed himself away from the wall and allowed the open shirt he now wore to fall to the floor, leaving his chest bare. He stalked forward, pressing himself against Severus as he said. "And you wonder why Mrs Weasley said that you behaved like an animal in the bedroom."

Harry quickly undid his belt, hands fumbling with the buttons as Severus' smile only widened as the older man licked his lips in responds, the intense dark eyes focussed upon Harry as the younger male finally bent down to throw his pants into a corner where the rest of the clothes lay.

Uncertain Harry stood in his boxers, looking up at the man he pledged his life with. Severus pushed his own trousers past his knees, easily stepping out of them as he moved closer to Harry with two steps so they were face to face, Harry looked up into the face. "After all this time you are still uncertain in my presence. Have you not spent enough time with me to know that the sight of you naked or clothed arouses my attention?"

One dark eyebrow lifted as Severus rested one hand on Harry's tense shoulder, the other hand gentle brushing Harry's cheek. The abuse filled childhood still lefts it marks into the now adult man. Every day Severus could see the signs, through lesser and lesser, when the younger male dressed or when they made love. It was only a moment that it came, usually before they both lost themselves in the throes of passion but Severus wanted it to end.

He did not mind reassuring the younger male with slow guided touches and kisses and Harry had opened up fully to him after a few months. Harry could read him well enough now as few in this world had ever can. He could see the smile beginning to form hesitantly upon the lips as Harry slowly traced one scar that ran across Severus' abdomen, causing the older wizard to exhale slowly at the feather light touch that only aroused him further.

Severus glanced down before meeting Harry's look again. "You are scared but you wear the scars with pride but those are scars that nobody can see unless you lift your shirt. But everybody thinks they have a say in my life because of my scar and because of what my scar means. Yet in my first memories I was told that I was a freak because of what I was. I am not the most attractive male around Hogwarts but I…."

Holding up his hand for silence, Severus watched as Harry complied immediately as the older wizard leaned in closer, one long hand brushing back the hair so he could whisper in Harry's ear. "You are beautiful when you smile. You make my blood run cold when you laugh and when you look at me with those haunting green eyes you turn it into liquid fire. I treasure the times when I hold you at night, glad that I am the one to chase away the nightmares. I love waking up with you in the morning, knowing that you are the one who chose me, regardless of how I look or appear. And now when you look at me like that, you make me trembling with passion. Is that the reassurance you were looking for?"

Harry glanced to his right, eyes focussing upon the gentle smile on the pale face of the man he had come to love. He could only nod as Severus straightened again and softly continued. "I intend to make this time memorable so if you are willing, Harry…. But if you do not want it then say so. I do not wish to do anything you don't want to do."

In responds Harry glanced down, grinning up at him as he softly countered. "Well, sir, I am painfully aroused and unless that is a wand you have in those silken boxers, then I think you are as aroused as I am. And you did kind of promises that you would live up to your expectations tonight, Severus."

"Cheeky brat." Severus sighed, making use of the distraction to quickly grasp the smaller man around the waist and unceremoniously dumped him in the bathtub. Harry came up sputtering, his glass wet and the dark messy hair framing his face.

Severus smirked and he soon had joined Harry in the bathtub, his hands quickly throwing the other's boxers out of the tub and arranging Harry so the younger man was quickly purring underneath his hands, rubbing against his chest and then Harry pushing his lips once more against Severus', rubbing their cocks together so they both came at the same time.

Feeling the wet head coming to rest against his shoulder, Severus forced his breathing to slow down. As usual Harry came quickly, recovering even quicker. The older wizard chuckled softly as he felt the younger male stir in his arms, nuzzling closer against the wet skin with a deep sigh.

He looked down at the sleepy male. In the two years since Harry had been his lover, the younger wizard had shown a remarkable stamina and passion which could be initiated with gentle words and fingers. Severus did not always need to come himself; it was enough to bring Harry release.

He could still remember his own teenager days fondly when he was easily aroused and while his stamina was still good, he could not even begin to hope to best Harry in the bedroom. But he had years of experience so he could teach Harry and the younger male proved an eager student when he finally lost the embarrassment that young teenager always had when they had their first lover.

Gentle rousing Harry by tousling the wet locks, Severus softly murmured. "The bed is a nice place to adjourn to, my brat."

Harry murmured something too soft for even Severus to hear as the younger male began to stir and he began to climb out of bed, still sleepy/. Their lovemaking had pushed Harry over the edge for the younger male looked ready to drop and as Harry began to dry himself off, his head barely with the process so Severus finally wrapped his robe around the younger male, startling him.

"Sorry about that…." Harry murmured, causing Severus to smile as he led Harry to their bedroom as he wrapped a robe around himself. He watched Harry climb into bed, settling among the blankets and pillows with ease.

With a wave of his wand the bathroom was left in the normal state and their clothes had returned to the hangers as Severus carried the champagne glasses to the room. The gentle snores that reached him made him grin as he placed the glasses on the bedside table.

The morning he would greet Harry with a gentle kiss and breakfast in bed with the champagne, assuring the younger male of his love and he was sure that the sleepy smile he would receive would no doubt send him over the edge again but it did not matter now as he climbed into bed beside Harry, the younger male immediately spooning against him and as he knew he would give Harry Potter the life he deserved, he could resign himself to his fate as long as it would only be sometimes that he had to do something 'foolishly Gryffindor romantic' once in a while simply to see the wonderful smile and as he gathered his young husband close, he smiled, knowing he was happy for the first time in his life.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Please review of course. **


End file.
